Secretly Missing You
by JessRobStar
Summary: Its been three months since Cammie and Zach split there separate ways, Cammie seems to have moved on and Zach seems as happy as he's ever been, but do they both secretly miss one another's company? Sequel to Can I Love You? R
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cammie sat in her first class tapping her pen against her desk. The bell rings for the end of session one and a sigh comes out of Cammie's lips as she headed to her locker and saw Josh standing there waiting for her.

"Cammie. Ben told me you were coming back, so great to see you" Josh says leaning up against her locker. Cammie just nods a small smile planted on her face

"So whats been happening since I've been gone?" Cammie asks fixing up the bottom of her dress. "Well Dee Dee's left so that's probably a huge plus for you, Ben's like the most popular guy in the school which I'm sure he failed to tell you. But also basically all the girls in the school are head over heels for him, plenty have asked him out, but he's always refused, I'd say I know the answer, the girls wish they did" Josh says a smirk played on his lips.

Cammie just sighs "Get to the point Josh" Cammie says crossing her arms.

"Just go for it Cam, I mean you didn't have the best rep while you were here and going out with Ben will definitely boost your reputation" Josh says, Cammie just rolls her eyes.

"Why would I care about having a good reputation?" Cammie asks as Josh just smiles.

"Because you care what the people at this school think of you Cam, and you want to change their views" Josh says putting a hand through his hair.

"And what do you get out of this?" Cammie asks as Josh takes his hand off Cammie's locker.

"Well first off, you might just forgive me for killing your rep, and well yeah, I want to be friends again Cam" Josh says smirking, Cammie just smiled _Josh's smirk could never be as good as Zach's. _

"I'll think about it" Cammie says as she opens up her locker door.

"I know you and Zach broke up but be honest with yourself, Ben's the reason the pair of you broke up, and truthfully he's the only one who can repair that heart of yours" Josh says tapping Cammie's chest. "Thanks, I'll think about it" Cammie says putting her books in her locker.

"Which part? Us being friends or you asking out Ben?" Josh asks as Ben walks towards the pair.

"Both" Cammie whispers as she shuts her locker. "Hey Cammie, Josh" Ben says.

"Hey Ben" Cammie says giving him a small smile.

"Can we talk Ben?" Cammie asks looking back at Josh who gives her a thumbs up.

"Yeah sure Cam" Ben says as the pair walk off to an empty corridor.

"So? Whats up? Are you still thinking about Zach? If you want I could come over after school and talk about it?" Ben asks as Cammie just shakes her head.

"Not really, I uh, I don't really know how to say this but thank you, I mean you've always been there for me, and I just wanted to say thanks" Cammie says. Ben nods shyly.

"I get it Cam, and I'll always be there for you" Ben says giving her a warm smile.

"I know Ben and I want to be honest with you" Cammie says her face turning serious.

"What about?" Ben asks as Cammie just smirks as she leans in and kisses Ben. Ben's shocked at first but he kisses her back and puts his hands on her waist. Ben pulls away and looks at Cammie with a confused expression on his face. "Help me mend my heart" Cammie says as Ben looks at her sadly and looks away. "Cammie, I want to I really do but-"Ben says as Cammie puts her finger on Ben's lips. "Then whats the problem?" Cammie asks.

"I really do want to Cam, but you broke up with Zach like a few days ago, I don't want to be just a rebound Cam" Ben says putting a hand on her cheek.

"You won't be Ben, I promise. Don't you get it Ben? The whole reason it didn't work with Zach was because I'm still in love with you! And I, I need you Ben, you make me feel loved every time I see you Ben, and I just want to be with you, even if my heart is still in pieces" Cammie says kissing Ben's cheek causing him to blush. "So?" Cammie asks looking up at Ben who just smiles as he leans in and kisses her as Cammie smiles against Ben's lips.

_Could Ben really mend Cammie's broken heart even though she'd miss the guy that was responsible for that broken heart?_

**So the prologue, what did you think? Please review! And you probably hate me after this chapter, but I promise there's Zammie to come!**


	2. Three Month Anniversary

Chapter 1

*Three months later*

"Zach! Give me my chip back you thief!" Macey yelled. Zach just smirked as always. Macey, Nick and Zach were at McDonalds "No way McHenry!" Zach says threatening to lick it.

"Don't you dare Goode! I mean it!" Macey says angrily trying to grab at the chip as Nick just laughs.

"Come on Mace, you can't even get your chip back from Zach, that's just pathetic!" Nick says as Zach gives Nick a shove. "Hey! What are you trying to say?" Zach says as Nick just laughs. Zach was too concentrated on Nick that Macey took the chip. "Thanks" Macey says sticking her tongue out at Zach as he just groans. "Shut up McHenry" Zach says rolling his eyes. Someone's phone goes off.

"That's mine" Macey says reaching into her pocket, Zach sighs and takes a bite of his burger, well cheeseburger, he loved them. Zach looked up at Macey and saw them both whispering.

"Why are you guys whispering?" Zach asks moving his head closer

"Oh it's nothing, just talking about the text" Nick says casually.

"Who was it? Madonna?" Zach says jokingly.

"I wish! But no" Macey says a small smile planted on her lips.

"So, who was it?" Zach asks curiously.

"Uh uh, it doesn't matter" Macey mumbles as Zach looks between Nick and Macey and see the same blank expression on their faces as they look between each other. "It was Cam" Nick replies, Zach's face goes cold "Oh. You know that it's been three months since Cam and I broke up?" Zach asks as Macey gives him a sympathetic smile "You okay?" Macey asks as he just shrugs

"Yeah fine" Zach lies, biting his lip. Macey smiles as she finishes her last chip.

"Well? Let's go do some shopping!" Macey says grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him out. Zach follows close behind as they walk past all the fast food shops. "Hey! Look its Victoria Secret, we have to go in there!" Macey says pulling Nick into the shop with her.

"Are you coming Zach?" Macey asks turning back around, as he groans but walks in anyway.

(*)(*)(*)

Cammie's POV

"You know in like three days it'll be our three month anniversary?" Cammie says leaning up against Ben's locker who nods. "And you and Zach broke up three months ago on this day" Ben says closing the locker door for Cammie. Cammie smiles sadly as she puts a hand on her heart.

"Put your heart here" Cammie says as Ben reluctantly puts his hand on top of Cammie's.

"This belongs to you, and you only Ben, I love you and nobody is going to change that" Cammie says as she kisses Ben on the lips. "Thanks Cammie, want to hang out tonight?" Ben asks taking her hand in his as they walk down the halls. "As much as I'd like to Mum's having friends over tonight and I have to be there" Cammie says groaning as Ben just laughs.

"I'm sure you can entertain them with some croquet" Ben says giving me a light shove.

"Are you kidding me? My mum's friends aren't 70!" Cammie says shoving Ben harder.

"I'm kidding Cam! No need to be so serious!" Ben says kissing Cammie's cheek as the bell goes for the end of the day "Well see you later than Cam, you have to tell me all about your little game of croquet" Ben says stifling a laugh as Cammie gives him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Mum's not the biggest fan of croquet unfortunately, see you later Ben" Cammie says giving Ben a quick peck on the lips as she starts to walk home. She sees Liz and Jonas walking towards her.

"Liz! Jonas! So good to see you!" Cammie says as they are all standing face to face.

"Hey Cammie! We really need a catch up session don't we?" Liz says giggling.

"Yes! Just girls" Cammie says as Jonas looks taken aback.

"Oh no offence Jonas, I don't think you really want to be listening to our girl talk or our gossip" Cammie says smiling warmly as Jonas shakes his head.

"Yeah count me out" Jonas says letting out a laugh.

"Well we'd better head off, we'll arrange something, I promise" Liz says giving Cammie a tight hug before her and Jonas walk off. Cammie continues on walking and sees a guy about her age standing outside her house, next to the post box. "Uh, excuse me?" Cammie says as the figure turns around. Zach. "Cammie?" Zach says as his body goes stiff and his face was blank, unreadable.

"Zach?" Cammie says questionably.

**So what did you think? Is it better when its in third person? Because originally I only did this chapter in third person because I found it easier to write Zach's bit in third person so I just decided to do the whole thing in third person. So review?**


	3. Missing You

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well seeing as it is our third month anniversary since we broke up I just wanted to have a look at the house, I figured you'd be at Ben's seeing as when we were dating you'd always hang out with him on a Tuesday" Zach says fumbling with his hands. Cammie nods putting a hand through her hair.

"Mum's having some friends over so I had to go" Cammie says putting both hands by her sides.

"Oh okay, did you remember?" Zach asks putting a hand through his hair.

"Ben reminded me" Cammie says as Zach just nods.

"Okay, well I'd better leave you to it" Zach says as he begins to walk away as Cammie grabs at his wrist. Zach stops and turns around "I just thought you should know that Ben and I are dating" Cammie says as Zach just nods casually. "Does it really matter? We're over now" Zach says turning around and walking off as Cammie's heart aches. _Why did his words matter? _She asked herself.

Zach walks off kicking a small stone with his foot across the pathway. _Why did I even go to her house? She doesn't even mean anything to me anymore does she? _Zach thought as he reached his house and opened the door to see his sister sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Wanna hang out?" She asked turning her head around to see Zach.

"Got homework to do, I'll see you later" Zach says as he heads into his room and sits down on his bed, he'd lied to Ella of course. He just needed some time to think about talking to Cammie.

Zach looks around his room and spots a picture of Cammie and him sitting down on a park bench sticking their tongues out. Zach pulls the photo out of the frame and looks at the back.

_Day before Formal Cammie and I looking quite hot. _

Zach sighs as he puts the photo back in the frame and puts it face down. Ella walks into the room and looks at Zach. "Remember when you said you had homework? Well I know for a fact you never get any homework on Tuesdays because your teachers are easy on you, so I figured something was up" Ella says taking a seat on Zach's bed.

"I saw Cammie today" Zach says taking a seat next to her as Ella raises an eyebrow.

"Really? How is she?" Ella asks as Zach just shrugs.

"Don't know, we barely talked" Zach says putting a hand through his hair.

"You only do that when your frustrated or confused" Ella says a small smile playing on her lips.

"It doesn't matter, Cammie's dating Ben and I was just, ugh!" Zach says rubbing his forehead.

"Tell me what happened" Ella says.

"Well she's just like I thought you should know Ben and I are dating and me being my cocky and idiot self am just like It doesn't matter anyway where over now" Zach says as he puts his face in his hands.

"I really miss her Ella, I really do" Zach says as Ella puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Then talk to her" Ella says as Zach looks up and shakes his head.

"I miss holding her in my arms, I miss playing around with her, I miss spending time with her as boyfriend and girlfriend. I miss her loving me, I miss her Elle" Zach says as a tear falls down his cheek.

"Talk things through" Ella says as her phone goes off.

"Don't you get how in love the pair of them are? I don't stand a chance" Zach says.

"Your Zach Goode, you stand every chance" Ella says

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	4. Confrontation

So this is my last chapter for a few weeks as I'm going away with no wifi :( So this chapter will be extra long :D

Chapter 3

Cammie began walking to school hoping to catch Ben before school to discuss their plans for their anniversary. She saw the school in sight and saw one Josh Abrams waiting for her.

"Hey Josh" Cammie says as Josh just gives her a small smile.

"Cammie, its almost been three months since you and Ben started dating, you should thank me" Josh says as Cammie just rolls her eyes "Thanks Josh" Cammie mumbles as Josh smirks.

"And you and Zach finally met up, I don't understand that. I mean you too live in the same town; you have the same friends yet you hadn't seen him in three months isn't that weird?" Josh asks.

"I know the places Zach goes, I just merely avoid them" Cammie says casually.

"So you weren't keen to see him?" Josh asks as Cammie just shrugs tightening her ponytail

"Not really, he wasn't very keen to see me I can tell you that" Cammie says as she sees Ben in the distance and walks over to him. "How was your game of croquet darling?" Ben asks imitating an old Britain lady's voice. "Oh It was quite magnificent, you should have come" Cammie says mimicking Ben's tone causing Ben to burst out laughing, Cammie smiles putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Ben's face turns serious in seconds "Whats wrong?" Ben asks as Cammie shakes her head.

"Nothing" Cammie mumbles.

"It must be that my British accent was better than yours" Ben says as Cammie just laughs putting a smile on my face. "Are you kidding? Yours sounded like an accent crossed between the Scottish and Irish, it made no sense!" Cammie says giving Ben a light shove.

"Oh yeah sure, your such a liar Cam" Ben says playfully.

"Calling your own girlfriend a liar? I'm hurt" Cammie says putting a hand on her chest and giving Ben puppy dog eyes. Ben smiles "You know I love you Cam, right?" Ben says.

"I know, I love you too" Cammie says giving Ben a quick peck on the lips. Ben smiles warmly

"I just feel I haven't been saying it enough, I-" Ben says as he pauses for a moment

"I don't want to lose you" Ben says as Cammie smiles sadly.

"You won't, I promise" Cammie says as she wraps her arms around Ben who moves back.

"Then why haven't you said anything about seeing Zach?" Ben asks crossing his arms.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it" Cammie says as she tries to reach Ben.

"Did it mean anything?" Ben asks.

"No it was just weird, he was angry though" Cammie says as Ben relaxes.

"Okay cool, want to talk about it?" Ben asks as Cammie shakes her head vigorously.

"Nah, its fine" Cammie says.

"Cool, you know I was thinking that me, you and Ella should catch up" Ben says.

"Yeah definitely" Cammie says as the bell rings.

(*)(*)(*)

All the gang were sitting underneath there tree, their usual hang out and just chatting away, when someone farts. "Ugh! What was that!" Macey says as Zach and Grant just roll there eyes.

"Its called a fart Mace, question is who did it because it reeks!" Bex says putting a hand over her nose and mouth and moves towards Macey. "Grant! Your disgusting!" Zach says backing off.

"Goode seriously? Putting the blame on me, it was so you!" Grant says walking to the group.

"Oopsie Daisies" Liz says as everyone's eyes dart to Liz.

"It was you?" Bex says raising an eyebrow as Liz blushes bright red as she runs off.

"Aww, I'll go get her!" Bex says running off.

"I can't believe Liz did that! It was a whopper!" Grant says laughing as Jonas sighs.

"What did you turn your girlfriend into Jonas!" Zach says a smirk playing on his lips as he bursts out laughing. "Shut up! I made her baked beans this morning" Jonas says.

"Baked beans? Are you crazy dude? There's worse to come!" Nick says giving Jonas a light shove.

"Real funny guys" Jonas says slapping Grant on the shoulder playfully as the bell goes.

"Well later guys" Grant says as everyone walks in their separate ways.

Zach begins walking towards Cammie's he was going to talk to her, maybe mend things between the pair of them. He walks along her street and sees Cammie walking as well.

"Hey Cammie" Zach says.

"What are you doing here? Your house is that way?" Cammie asks crossing her arms.

"I was just passing by to see Grant" Zach lies.

"Grant place is that way" Cammie says pointing in the opposite direction.

"Fine. I came to see you; I wanted to know if you wanted to hang sometime?" Zach asks. Cammie rolls her eyes "In case you don't remember yesterday? We're done!" Cammie says as she turns from Zach and heads down the pathway into her house when Zach grabs her wrist.

"Cammie, I didn't mean that. I still want us to be friends" Zach says as Cammie turns her head.

"Things are different now" Cammie says as she turns around.

"You said you'd always love me Cam" Zach says raising his voice.

"And I never thought you'd call me a slut, things change Zach" Cammie says.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if I meant anything to you at all, you go after Ben a few days after we broke up?" Zach asks as Cammie turns her head.

"Who told you that?" Cammie asks.

"Ella" Zach mumbles.

"I did love you Zach, I really did. It may look like I moved on fast, but I didn't Zach, I swear" Cammie says running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Three days isn't fast? Geez Cam do guys mean anything to you" Zach says angrily as Cammie turns her head "I cried for weeks over you Zach, every night! Ben was the only thing that made it okay! He made me smile! He fixed me!" Cammie says raising her voice as she turns around and heads to the door. "Cammie I-" Zach says as she slams the door.

**So what did you think? Please review!  
**


	5. Things Heat Up

I'M BACK! YAY! Sorry guys for not updating been on holidays without Wi-Fi, which I'm sure I told u, and great to be back! This chapter is the longest I've written in ages, so hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Cammie sat down on a bench in the courtyard waiting for Ben to arrive at school, she saw Ben heading towards her and smiled nervously.

"Hey Cam" Ben says giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Did you talk to Zach last night?" Ben asks as he fidgets with his hands nervously.

"Yeah we had a pretty heated argument over the past and stuff" Cammie says casually as she adjusts her hair. "He wants to be friends again but I said no" Cammie continues.

"Oh, why?" Ben asks putting a hand through his hair.

"Uh well um" Cammie mumbles not being able to finish her sentence when Ben raises his eyebrow a rather serious look now planted on his face.

"I'm scared that if we go back to being friends I'll fall back in love with him" Cammie confesses lowering her gaze not wanting to look into Ben's eyes. The pair stay in silence for a bit.

"Cammie can I ask you a question?" Ben asks out of the blue.

"Yeah sure, you can ask me anything" Cammie says forming a small smile on my lips.

"Do you still have feelings for Zach?" Ben asks as Cammie looks up into Ben's brown eyes and sighs

"I still care about him yeah" Cammie says lowering her head again. Ben sighs taking a step back from Cammie and turns his body away.

"Ben, I-" Cammie says trying to grab Ben's hand who just yanks his away.

Cammie sighs plopping back down on the seat as the two of them stay there In silence for a few minutes. "What are you thinking about?" Cammie asks as Ben turns his head around a tear falling down his cheek as there eyes connect.

"I want to give you space to work this thing out with Zach but I'm so scared you're just going to fall back in his arms again" He confesses as he puts his head down.

"Ben listen to me, I love you, I'll always love you. You make me smile when nothing's going right, you hold me when I cry. you've always been there for me even when we weren't together, your my idea of amazing, I just, I want this to last Ben" Cammie says a tear falling down her cheek.

Ben looks up and comes closer, their bodies now pressed up against each other. Ben wipes the tear from her eye and wraps his arms around Cammie.

"Thank you Cam, that was beautiful. You're beautiful and I love you too" Ben mumbles as Cammie pulls away a smile now formed on her face.

"I'll give you a week, no talking or anything for one whole week and we'll work from there" Ben says as Cammie looks away.

"I can't not talk to you for a week? It'd be torture" Cammie says putting a hand on Ben's cheek as he turns his head.

"It's going to be hard for me too Cam, but you need to clear your head and get closure with Zach" Ben says turning his head to face Cammie's as he puts a hand on her cheek. "I promise I'll come back Ben okay?" Cammie says putting her hand over Ben's.

"Okay. I love you Cam" Ben says as the pair lock lips, they stay in that position for minutes when Ben pulls away. "Bye Cammie" Ben says as he walks off.

(*)(*)(*)

Time skip.

Cammie had just finished school, definitely one of her worst days. She headed towards Zach's and knocked on the door. She saw Ella standing there a warm smile on her face.

"Cammie hey? Do you wanna hang out?" Ella asked as Cammie shakes her head.

"Not right now, no. Maybe next week me you and Ben could catch up?" Cammie asks as Ella nods. "So your here to see Zach?" Ella asks questionably.

"Uh, yeah" Cammie says rubbing the back of her neck.

"He's in his room as always" Ella says as she invites Cammie in. Cammie heads for Zach's door which was closed.

She knocks on the door "Ella? I told you, you can just come in right? We should hang out. School was awesome" Zach says as she lets out a sigh.

"I don't want to ruin your day or anything Zach but can we talk?" Cammie says as Zach opens the door.

"Cammie, hey. Come in?" Zach asks as Cammie walks in and takes a seat next to Zach on the bed. "So what do you want?" Zach asks.

"I want to get closure Zach" Cammie says as Zach just smirks.

"I... I still care about you Zach and well I'm still, I don't know hurt in a way that we ended the way that we did" Cammie says as Zach smirks.

"You know I did promise you that if things ended between us that it wouldn't affect our friendship and it did. I'm so sorry for that Cammie, so I want to fix that. I know we can't get back what we had, but maybe we can go with just being friends" Zach says. "And I won't try anything either" Zach says smirking as Cammie just rolls her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit" Cammie says giving Zach a light punch on the shoulder.

"And you haven't changed a bit either" Zach says.

"How about I'll take you out for tea tonight? My treat for being such an ass" Zach says as Cammie just laughs. "I thought you were always an ass" Cammie jokes as Zach puts his hands on his chest. "That hurt Cameron" Zach says giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You're such an idiot Goode" Cammie says giving Zach a light punch on the shoulder.

"Where on a last name basis now are we Morgan?" Zach asks as Cammie just rolls her eyes.

"I'll repeat, your such an idiot Goode" Cammie says as Zach just laughs.

"Well I'd better head home and get ready for tonight" Cammie says glancing at her watch.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6. Do you want me to walk you home?" Zach asks as Cammie just shakes her head.

"I'll be fine" Cammie says as she gives Zach an awkward handshake and walks out the door.

She heads along Zach's road for about a hundred meters when she feels a drop of water hit her shoulder. She looks up and sees rain falling down from the sky, the sky was completely covered in rain clouds.

"Great" Cammie mutters to herself as she continues walking. A car pops up beside her and beeps their horn. "Hey sexy, wanna ride?" he asks winding down his window

"Not from you jerk" Cammie says as she continues walking and hears the rest of the car laugh. The car follows her and she turns her head

"Can you just leave me alone?" she asks angrily as she crosses her arms and feels goose bumps all over her arms.

"It's pouring rain, let me give you a ride" he says as the back door opens.

"Come on?" he says as Cammie just rolls her eyes and continues walking.

"Um how about no" she says as she walks faster as the car continues along with her.

"She's a feisty one" one of the guys in the back mutters.

"We're not leaving until you accept a ride" he says a smirk playing on his lips when a car comes up behind them and beeps there horn.

"She said no you jerk!" the guy in the car says and Cammie realises it's Zach.

"Well sorry guys, looks like I've got a ride" she says walking back towards Zach as he winds down his window. "Can I have a ride?" Cammie asks.

"Why do you think I came out here for?" Zach asks putting his arm on the window.

"To stalk me?" Cammie asks as Zach just laughs.

"Just get in, your soaking wet" Zach says as Cammie goes around and takes a seat next to Zach. "Thank you Zach, just so you know I only asked for a ride because I didn't want those douches following me home" Cammie says as Zach starts the car and they head off.

"Sure sure Cammie" Zach says as he turns a corner.

Cammie blushes crossing her arms to get warmer. She was only in her school polo top. Zach reaches into the back and pulls out a jumper.

"Here" Zach says plopping the jumper on Cammie's lap.

Cammie sighs putting on the Adidas jumper.

"Thank you Zach" she says as Zach nods pulling up into her driveway as she takes off the jumper and passes it to Zach

"Here you go" Cammie says as Zach shakes his head quickly

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway" Zach says as Cammie nods.

"Everything looks better on me than you" Cammie says sticking her tongue out as Zach laughs. Cammie smiles getting out of the car and waves to Zach as he drives off. Cammie sighs as she heads inside.

"Cammie, finally your home!" Mum says as she gives Cammie a massive hug.

"I even called Ben to ask where you were and he didn't know either" Mum says sighing.

"I was out at Zach's" Cammie says grabbing an apple from the fridge as her Mum just looks at her. "Why were you at Zach's? I thought you hadnt seen him in months?" Mum asks questionably. Cammie just shrugs her shoulders "He popped out of the blue, we're trying to get closure" Cammie says taking a bite of her apple.

"And we're going out for tea tonight too" Cammie buts in a small smile spread across her face.

"Fine. I'll leave you to get ready" Mum says heading out into the lounge room as Cammie headed into her room to pick an outfit to wear for the night.

"Don't need to impress Zach so keep it simple" Cammie mutters to herself.

She looks into her wardrobe and picks out an outfit. It was a blue low cut tank top with sequins covering it and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans as she gets changed quickly. Cammie looks in the mirror doing a quick turn

"Not too bad" she mumbles.

She puts her hair in a waterfall braid curling the rest of her hair in loose curls. She puts on some light make up and smiles at herself as she grabs her bag and heads for the lounge room to wait for Zach. "Looking stunning as always Cam" Mum says giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Mum" Cammie says giving her a hug as the doorbell goes.

Cammie smiles as she opens the door and sees Zach there.

"Hey Zach" Cammie says as Zach just smirks.

"You look alright Morgan" Zach says as Cammie just smiles

"You don't look as hideous as usual either Goode" Cammie says as Zach just smirks.

"Thanks Cam" Zach says as I invite Zach in.

"Hello Ms Morgan, good to see you again" Zach says shaking her hand as Mum nods.

"It's good to see you too. It's been awhile" she says as Cammie just nods

"That it has" Zach says as they both say goodbye and leave out the door. Both Cammie and Zach hop into the car as Zach starts the car

"Where are we going?" Cammie asks as Zach just rolls his eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough" Zach says as they pull into Ben's work.

"Zach why are we going here? Ben works here!" Cammie says burrowing her face in her hands. "Well I just figured you might want to see your boyfriend or have you guys broken up?" Zach asks tilting his head.

"Um were kind of giving each other space at the moment" Cammie says as Zach just looks at her, unsure of what to do or say.

"Why? Because of me?" Zach asks as Cammie just shakes her head

"Let's just go inside and hope he isn't in there" Cammie says sighing as she pulls Zach along. He manages to stop her

"Just be honest, is it because of me?" Zach asks as Cammie just sighs.

"It doesn't matter" Cammie says as Zach's eyes fill with hurt

"Cammie I'm so, sorry" Zach says as Cammie just shakes her head

"It's my fault not yours" Cammie says as Zach gives up as both of them head inside.

"Table for two?" Ben asks coming up and realizing who it is.

"Yep" Zach says as Ben looks between the pair and sighs leading them to a table.

Cammie and Zach sit down as Ben grabs out his notebook.

"I'm guessing you guys already know what your going to order?" Ben asks as Zach looks at Cammie tilting his head.

"The usual okay with you?" Zach asks as Cammie just nods

"The chicken schnitzel with chips for Cammie and I'll have the seafood basket" Zach says as Ben nods. "Okay then, I'll leave you both to it" Ben says as Cammie gives Ben a sympathetic look as she sends the text she'd been writing since he came over.

_Sorry Ben, I didn't know we were coming here. I promise it's not what it looks like. xoxo-Cammie_

Ben feels his phone go off in his pocket and sighs

"Didn't think you could have your phones on while your working?" Zach mutters as Cammie kicks his foot. Ben looks at the message and his eyes dart straight to Cammie's.

"No texts either" Ben says as he leaves the pair.

"I need a full explanation when we get back" Zach says sternly as Cammie gulps

"Seriously Zach, don't worry about it. It's my fault so I'll deal with it" Cammie says as Zach puts a hand on Cammie's hand.

"You don't need to do this alone Cam. I'm not the best person to talk to about stuff with Ben but what about your other friends? Macey would probably love to help" Zach says as Cammie pulls her hand away.

"Zach, I need to deal with this by myself alright?" Cammie says as Zach nods.

"You know I really am sorry, I don't mean to ruin things with Ben, I swear. I just want you to be happy. So I'm sorry, I really am. I really wonder how Ben managed to keep control when you and I were dating" Zach says as Cammie sighs.

"I should be the one who's sorry Zach, I kept trying to push you away, it's my fault we hadn't seen each other in months. Everything's my fault! Don't you get that? If I hadn't changed plans with Ben we'd still be dating, If I hadn't changed schools we would of stayed best friends. If I didn't avoid you for three months we'd still be close. If I wasn't scared while we were dating we wouldn't have broken up. If I didn't have feelings for Ben while we were dating we wouldn't have broken up. If I remembered that I couldn't do relationships after all that happened at Westerville we'd still be best friends and there's more. Don't you get it Zach? I wrecked everything!" Cammie says as she slams her fist on the table and sees Ben's eyes dart to hers.

She looks away quickly and looks back at Zach who has a hurt expression on his face.

"Cammie, I think we need to talk. Just not here" Zach says as Ben comes over both their dishes in his hands.

"Here's your meal" Ben says plopping them both down on the table.

"Ben is there any chance that we could get take out?" Zach asks as Ben looks between the pair of them

"Alright, I'll just get some take away boxes" Ben says as he's about to walk off when Zach stops him. "When does your shift end?" Zach asks as Ben sighs.

"Just had to give you guys your meal and I could go" Ben says as Zach nods

"Okay, well after you get our take away boxes can we talk?" Zach asks as Ben nods walking off.

"I'll go to the car then" Cammie says standing up as Zach passes her the keys as she walks off. Ben comes over and puts the take away boxes on the table.

"So? Can we talk here? Or do you want somewhere more private?" Ben asks as Zach shrugs

"More private, we'll just go outside" Zach says as Zach grabs the boxes and takes them along with them outside.

"Ben I know you and Cammie are having your troubles at the moment, but from what I've seen she's been hurt for awhile and you haven't even tried to fix that?" Zach asks anger in his voice.

"I didn't know anything was up! She looked fine! Maybe your just making things up!" Ben says throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know your frustrated, but trust me Cammie's felt hurt for a while. I get that you two are going out and I'm okay with that. I just want her to be happy with whoever that is, but truth be told, she isn't happy! So don't expect me to lay off. I want what's best for Cammie do you?" Zach asks

"You just want her to yourself! She's in love with me and your just jealous because she doesn't love you!" Ben says anger filling his voice.

"Well truth be told she only went out with you to get over me, how does that feel?" Zach asks walking off, he stomps his feet, anger fulfilling him, he knew that if they kept going a fight would break out.

"You really think she loved you more than she loves me? We had sex! And I know for a fact that you didn't ever get that far" Ben says raising his voice as Zach turns around his eyes red with anger.

"It's not all about sex with Cammie, do you hear me? She's not just some toy, and if your just using her, well things won't go very good for you after that" Zach says as Ben looks away sighing.

"She's not, I'm sorry" Ben says sighing, as he walks off. Zach heads back into the car next to Cammie "What did you need to talk to Ben about?" Cammie asks as Zach starts the car.

"Doesn't matter" Zach mutters pulling out of the parking spot.

"Was it about me not being happy or what?" Cammie asks crossing her arms.

"Well we had an argument" Zach mutters as Cammie sighs.

"Ugh, your so immature" Cammie says as Zach just looks at her.

"I can look after myself! I don't need you two fighting over who I'd be better with or who I'd be happier with because it doesn't matter!" Cammie says raising her voice.

"You don't get it do you? Your not happy with Ben but you still stay with him, are you only going out with him to make me jealous or what?" Zach asks as Cammie looks up raising an eyebrow

"Drop me off home Zach" Cammie says sternly not wanting to look back at Zach.

"Cammie, I-" Zach says putting a hand on her shoulder as Cammie turns her shoulder away.

"You don't understand Zach" Cammie says as Zach sighs.

"Then explain it to me Cam. I want to help you but if you don't let me in, what can I do? I really care about you Cam and seeing you unhappy kills me" Zach says sighing.

Cammie looks at Zach a tear falling down her cheek as Zach puts his hand in hers.

"I'm here for you okay?" Zach says as Cammie just nods.

Soooooo? Tell me what you think, pretty please!


	6. Sticking Tongues

Chapter 5

Zach drove Cammie to his place, she didn't object, she didn't do anything. She just hopped out of the car, wiped her eyes and walked to the front door. "Hey, wait Cammie. I have to unlock the door. Ella's not home" Zach says rushing over to her and getting the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. Cammie heads towards Zach's room and takes a seat on the ground crossing her legs. Zach takes a seat next to her, the silence filling the room. Cammie sighs as tears fall down her face as she begins to sob. Zach comes up to her and holds her as she cries on his chest she takes her head off Zach's chest and looks into his green eyes "I missed you so much Zach, I'm so sorry" she says as she starts sobbing again and leans back into Zach's chest as he rubs circles on her back.

"Its okay Cam, seriously. We both needed space to work things out" Zach says as a small smirk comes onto his lips. She looks up and smiles sadly moving back from Zach and backing up to the bed.

"So? Are you going to tell me everything?" Zach asks as his green eyes stare into hers as she looks away. "I don't know what to tell you" she says sighing. Zach sighs putting a hand on Cammie's shoulders. "I want to understand. I want to know everything that's troubling you, your doubts, everything. I want to understand so I can help you. I just want to get to know my best friend again. Inside and out" Zach says smirking as a small smile plants on Cammie's face.

"I, I can't Zach" Cammie says sighing deeply as Zach looks at her with confusion on his face.

"I seriously thought you were going to tell me" Zach says as Cammie smiles sadly.

"Yeah, I did to. But really, its best if you didn't know" Cammie says getting up and heading towards the kitchen and he follows her. "I love you Cam" he says raising his voice as Cammie whips her head around. "I-" she says but is cut off by Zach putting a finger on her lips.

"You don't need to say anything Cam, I just wanted to remind you" Zach says taking his finger off Cammie's lips as she blushes pink causing a smirk to form on his lips. "Do you want some water or something?" Zach asks as Cammie smiles.

"Sure Zach, I'm sure your capable of getting me some water?" Cammie says jokingly as Zach just smirks. "Yes, Cam. I am capable of pouring you a glass of water, I'm not a five year old" Zach says poking out his tongue as Cammie laughs. "Really? You sure as act like a five year old" she says poking out her tongue back at Zach. "Well you dated a five year old, what high standards you have" Zach says smirking as Cammie just rolls her eyes.

"Well I was a bit naïve to you, I must say" Cammie says as Zach passes her glass and she gulps it down. "You were in love with a guy that acts like a five year old, tsk tsk" Zach says as Cammie laughs.

"I wouldn't call it in love, I'd call it more of an obsession" Cammie says sticking her tongue out.

"Is that so?" Zach says as Cammie nods.

"Well I guess I'd better prove you wrong that I'm a five year old" Zach says as he pulls Cammie closer and kisses her. Cammie stays and returns the kiss but pulls away suddenly.

"Zach I can't" Cammie says running off tears in her eyes.


	7. Hiding Out

Chapter 6

Cammie sat in the lounge room, chocolate filled the coffee table, a James Bond movie was on and her best friends surrounding her.

"So let me get this straight you and Zach kissed? What about Ben?" Bex asks as Cammie spins her head around sighing. "Don't even ask" Cammie mumbles as she repays her attention back to the TV as Macey and Bex share a look. "Cammie, maybe we should talk about it" Macey says as Cammie just sighs. "Yeah because talking will change what happened. I made a promise to Ben that someday we'd get married. I promised him, I'd come back and wouldn't do anything with Zach. But look what happened!" Cammie says putting her hands in the air, as tears fall down her cheek.

"Did it mean anything between you and Zach?" Bex asks as Cammie just sighs.

"Yes" Cammie bursts out into tears. As Macey and Bex put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I can't face him. Either of them" Cammie says sighing as there's a knock on the door. Bex gets up and peeks through the window. "Its Zach, let me deal with it. Cammie hide" Bex says in a hushed voice as Cammie runs down the hallway into her mum's room.

Bex opens the door and smiles at Zach as she leans up against the doorframe.

"Bex where's Cammie?" Zach asks as Bex smiles.

"She's not home, Cam's mum let us crash here as we needed a place to study" Bex says lying confidently. "Then where is she?" Zach asks as Bex shrugs.

"Ben's?" Bex suggests as Zach sighs.

"Okay thanks for the help Bex, can you call me when she gets back?" Zach asks as Bex just nods.

"Sure" she says casually as she closes the door sighing in relief.

"He's gone" Bex says as Cammie comes down the hallway a smile planted on her face.

"I can't believe you pulled that off" Cammie says as Bex laughs.

"What can I say? I'm a good liar" Bex says sliding down to the ground as Macey and Liz come into the room. "I'd never be able to do that, I'd just be like oopsies she's not here" Liz says blushing causing the others to laugh. "We know Lizzie, we know" Macey says putting an arm around Liz.

"Thanks Bex, I owe you one" Cammie says giving Bex a hug as there's a knock on the door.

"Its Zach" Macey says peeping through the window as Cammie rushes off back to her Mum's room as Bex answers the door. "Zachary, we told you, she isn't home. So what are you doing here?" Bex asks as Zach rolls his eyes. "I called Cammie's Mum and she said that you guys were over to console with Cammie, and she'd be home all day, and I called Ben for good measure and he said you weren't over. So I'm going to ask again where's Cammie?" Zach asks as Bex sighs.

"Sure she's here. But she doesn't want to see you! Give her some time!" Bex says raising her voice.

"She just ran off! No explanation! Nothing, just let me talk to her!" Zach says angrily crossing his arms. "You think this is easy on her don't you? She's confused Zach. Don't you get that? She actually loves Ben and maybe you too, so maybe stop being so cocky in thinking that she only loves you alright?" Bex says basically shouting as Zach makes a grunting noise.

"Cammie? Can you just talk to me? I need to know what you're feeling" Zach says as Bex sighs.

"Zach can you please just go? She needs space. Let her have that" Bex says as Zach pulls something out of his pocket. "Then can you give her this?" Zach asks passing Bex a note as Bex sighs.

"She's confused enough as it is Zach" Bex says shoving it back into Zach's hands.

"Please?" Zach asks as Bex sighs taking it from Zach's hands. Zach smirks turning around and begins walking when he turns his head back to Bex's. "Do you think that she'll choose me?" Zach asks as Bex just shrugs. "I don't know. I can tell you that she's confused, and its going to be awhile trying to fix her" Bex says as Zach smirks.

"So she'll need the help of a Goode" Zach says walking off as Bex closes the door.

**So what did you think? Please review or PM me, whatever's best. I love PM's but yeah. Do you guys prefer Can I Love you? Or do you prefer this sequel?**


	8. Choices Made

Chapter 7

Zach headed towards Ben's place, he only knew where it was because of Cammie, but never mind that. Zach stood on Ben's property, and walked to the door, he looked for a doorbell but found nothing, so he just knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened revealing a lady who looked like she was in her thirties, she had brown hair that was in a pixie cut and she wore a pink sundress, covered in white polka dots. "Um, who are you?" she asks, as Zach smirks.

"Zach Goode, I'm here to see Ben?" Zach asks questionably.

"Zach Goode? As in Cammie's ex?" she asks as Zach nods.

"Yeah, can I please just talk to Ben?" Zach asks as she just shakes her head.

"No. All your going to do is argue with him, on how you should be with Cammie!" she says raising her voice as Zach sighs. Ben walks to the door and sees them both standing there. "Zach? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Wanting to talk to you" Zach says impatiently stamping his foot against the concrete.

"Okay, fine" Ben says letting Zach in as his mum closes the door behind him. Ben leads Zach to his room, which has numerous of photos of Cammie in it.

"So what do you want?" Ben asks taking a seat on the bean bag, as Zach takes a seat on the other one. "Cammie. She's yours, I won't put up a fight or anything. I promise" Zach says clearly as Ben nods his head wearingly. "Why are you doing this? I mean you have an amazing shot with Cammie?" Ben asks as Zach just smirks. "I know, but she loves you and I got in the way of that, so I'm sorry" Zach says as Ben smiles nodding. "Thanks man, but she really does care for you, and I don't know what to do" Ben says putting his head in his hands as Zach puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Just man up! Have you seen Cammie these last few days? She's been a wreck!" Zach says as Ben looks up, wiping his eyes. "Really?" Ben asks his eyes filled with hurt and regret.

"Because I kissed her, it wasn't at all Cammie's fault or anything but she's seriously losing it" Zach says as Ben sighs "I knew it was going to happen, ugh, thanks Zach for telling me" Ben says giving Zach a small smile as Zach nods. "She really does love you and I wouldn't hold it against her or anything" Zach says getting up as Ben sighs. "Thanks Zach" Ben says as Zach leaves knowing this is the best thing.

(*)(*)(*)

Cammie sat in her room, still thinking about what just happened as Bex came into her room

"He's gone, he uh wanted me to give you this" Bex says placing the note next to Cammie and heads for the door. "I'll leave you alone to read it, but he really does care about you. I can see it" Bex says as Cammie nods. "I noticed" Cammie says sarcastically as Bex smiles leaving Cammie alone. Cammie sighs, picking up the letter and opening it seeing Zach's quite neat writing

Dear Cammie

I'm sorry, you must know that. I hope you know that. I just want you to know, that I'm leaving. I shouldn't have bumped in between you and Ben, I mean of course its natural to have feelings for an ex, so I'm sorry. I can see it in you Cammie, me coming back brought everything back to the surface, so I'm sorry, From now on, I'll leave you two alone.

PS. I'll always love you Cam, you and only you. But this is for the best.

Zach.

Cammie looked blankly at the letter for a few moments before she burst into tears, sobbing. Liz comes into the room and looks at Cammie, as she goes bright red. Cammie looks up and sighs.

"Lizzy, whats up?" Cammie asks as Liz just sighs taking a seat next to Cammie on the bed and wrapping her arms around Cammie, basically squeezing her to death. Cammie pulls away, gasping for breath. "Too tight Liz, why'd you come in here, in the first place?" Cammie asks nicely as Liz shrugs. "Ben's here, he wants to talk" Liz says as Cammie lets out a massive sigh.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	9. Don't Leave

So this fanfic is ending soon. Sadface! Because I have no other plans for it, so yeah. Hope you like this chapter, there should be another 2-3 chapters maybe? If that? I don't know. But whatever, hope you like it. Also follow me on polypore? My username is JessRobStar. If you need help finding me, feel free to pm me

Chapter 8

Cammie sat in her room, the girls now surrounding her, as they looked at her and sighed.

"Come on Cammie, just talk to us, at least let us read the note" Bex says as she sits down and looks into Cammie's eyes as Cammie looks away. She grabs the note from her pocket and passes it to Bex, who smiles getting off the bed as the three crowd around it. "Cammie, there's something we need to tell you.." Bex says sighing as Cammie just sighs.

"What?" Cammie asks as Bex sighs.

"Zach's moving out to New York" Macey says sighing as Cammie lets out a small sigh, trying to keep her emotions in check. "When's he leaving?" Cammie asks her poker face now showing.

"Tomorrow. They're having a goodbye party now" Liz buts in. Causing Cammie's expression to go to more of a shocked one. "Well lets go" Cammie says a look of determination now plastered on her face as the girls sigh. "Fine" they chorus as Cammie smiles grabbing her bag as the girls leave. They walk to Grant's place which was only a block away. The door was open as the girls sighed

"Typical Grant" Bex says rolling her eyes as the four of them walk in closing the door behind them, they head to the lounge room, admiring Grant very modern house as they stand at the doorway in the lounge room as Zach sings karaoke.

"He calls her up. He's trippin' on the phone now. He doesn't want her out there and alone now" Zach sings, his voice still in top shape as Cammie picks the other microphone the guys were fighting over. Zach still hadn't noticed her, he was too busy watching the screen.

"He knows she's movin' it, knows she's using it. Now he's losing it, she don't care" Cammie sings as Zach turns his head hearing Cammie's voice.

"Everybody put up your hands. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love" Cammie and Zach chorus as they both stomp their feet to the beat, looking intently into each other's eyes. The others sit there awkwardly, hands in their laps as they watch the pair.

"Feel the beat now. If you've got nothing left, Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love" Cammie and Zach chorus finishing up the song as they sigh. "So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Cammie asks, her heart pounding vigorously in her chest.

"It would have been better that way" Zach says sighing as Cammie tilts her head as Zach sighs.

"I knew if I actually said goodbye, I'd tear up" Zach says as Bex lets out an awkward cough.

"Well we're going to leave u two" Bex says as they all leave the room.

"You think things with Ben will just work out? He's going to kill me when he finds out what happened" Cammie says putting her face in her hands as Zach rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I've already told him, and he's fine with it, well not fine, but as fine as you can get after these things" Zach says giving her a small smile as Cammie blushes deep red.

"Oh" Cammie says awkwardly as Zach smirks.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I'm going to miss you" Zach says moving closer to Cammie as Cammie steps away. "Then, stay" Cammie says pleadingly as Zach sighs moving closer to her and putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cammie, you know I'm ruining things between you and Ben, you guys are an amazing couple, I can't just wreck that" Zach says turning his head away.

"You really think we were that great of a couple? Come on Zach please stay. I can't lose you as a friend" Cammie says sighing as Zach smirks putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I care about you Cam, and I care about you enough to let you go" Zach says.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	10. Walking Away

Second last chapter guys! I'm not sure if I want a sequel or not, but meh. Tell me what you think :)

Chapter 9

Everyone walks back in staring at the pair wondering if anything happened or not, Bex eyes Cammie suspiciously as Cammie sighs shaking her head as she takes a seat on the bean bag as the girls take seats next to her. "Well I'm tired, I'm going back home" Zach says as Cammie sighs tilting her head.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Cammie asks as Zach sighs nodding.

"Well you have to call us alright? We need the latest gossip on what its like in New York alright?" Macey asks as Zach smirks nodding. "I'll buy you a souvenir" Zach says smirking as he shakes Macey's hand. "Thanks, still going to miss you though Goode" Macey says a small smile playing on her lips. "Same, McHenry" Zach says as Macey backs away into the background. Bex comes up next and shakes Zach's hand firmly "I'm not going to get mushy or anything but we'll miss you" Bex says as Zach nods smirking. Liz comes up next and runs up to him giving him a hug, almost squeezing him to death. "Liz!" Zach chokes out as Liz blushes deep red.

"Omg! Zach, sorry!" Liz says backing away as Zach smirks. Nick comes up next and gives Zach a manly hug. "Going to miss you man" he says giving Zach a pat on the shoulder.

"Me too" Zach says smirking as Nick nods.

"Bye Zach" Jonas says giving Zach a pat on the shoulder. Grant comes up next holding in tears as he gives Zach a hug. "Going to miss you man" Grant whispers pulling away from Zach who smirks as they shake each other's hand firmly. Zach looks at Cammie last, such hurt filling both of their eyes.

"Can I walk you home?" Cammie asks as Zach shrugs nodding as the pair leave.

"Bye Zach" the rest of them chorus, as they all wave, tears in their eyes. Cammie closes the door behind them and looks at Zach who has tears in his eyes.

"Please tell me you're not leaving just because of me?" Cammie asks as they walk along the pathway hands in pockets. "It's for the best if I do anyway" Zach says kicking a rock along the path. Cammie frowns as they get on to Zach's street. "Please don't go, I need you" Cammie blurts out tears in her eyes as Zach looks at her and sighs. "You don't need me; you've proven that Cam, we didn't talk for three months" Zach says as they both stop just outside Zach's house.

"You think that was easy for me? That was one of the hardest things I've ever done Zach!" Cammie exclaims as Zach looks at her his face blank. "Well then why did you do it then!" Zach says raising his voice. "So I wouldn't get hurt okay Zach?" Cammie says sighing.

"Whatever, why do you have to be so selfish? You're in love with Ben and you expect me to stay with you for what?" Zach asks as he walks to the door, leaving Cammie there devastated.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	11. The End

Chapter 10** Well I've got some awesome as news! Can I Love you? Has been nominated for the Gallagher girls fanfic awards! So keen! Anyway on with it, this will be the last chapter. I noticed that I lost a lot of fans and views through this sequel so yeah; I don't feel like it's worth continuing. But I'll be posting a new Gallagher girl fan fiction, which you should watch out for in the next week, so sorry guys! I love you all and thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and favourites, and it's been a pleasure writing this.**

Chapter 10

Cammie headed along the road, kicking a rock along the footpath as she went mumbling to herself as she walked "He's leaving tomorrow, Zach's leaving tomorrow, no matter what" Cammie mumbles as she reaches her place. She sees Ben sitting down just in front of the door; he sees her and smiles sadly as Cammie walks up to him. "Hey" he says giving Cammie a kiss on the cheek as Cammie sighs, blushing. "How long have you been sitting there?" Cammie asks putting a hand on her lip as Ben sighs. "An hour or so, I just wanted to talk to you. Bex told me the news about Zach leaving for New York so I wanted to at least comfort you, and talk to you" Ben says as Cammie smiles.

"Thank you Ben" Cammie says pulling in Ben for a hug as he returns it, putting his hands around Cammie's waist. Ben pulls away and blushes as he kisses Cammie's forehead.

"I love you Cameron Morgan" Ben says as Cammie blushes a deep red.

"I love you too" she says as Ben smiles putting her hand in his as she unlocks the door with her other hand. They enter as Cammie plops down on the couch and stretches her legs across the couch.

"Ben! Where are you?" Cammie says raising her voice as Ben walks in with two blocks of chocolate in his hand as Cammie just smiles showing the movie she has in her hand, the hunger games.

"Well to be honest, I was expecting the notebook" Ben says letting out a laugh.

"Well I didn't want to bore you so I chose something more action filled" Cammie says as Ben smiles lying down next to her and cuddling her as Cammie presses play on the dvd. Cammie smiles as Ben wraps his hands around Cammie's waist as he holds her. "I love you Cammie" Ben says as they lie there, Cammie solely watching the movie, as her mind wandered to Zach.

*Flashback*

"Zachy! Let go of my ear!" Cammie says letting out a small squeal as Zach just laughs. The pair of them were sitting down at Zach's place after just finishing a game of monopoly, which Zach had won. "Admit it, I'm sexy" Zach says smirking as Cammie groans sighing.

"Ugh fine, you have a nice body, Goode" Cammie says giving Zach a shove as Zach laughs putting an arm around her and pulling her close as he kisses her forehead. "Love you Cammie" he says

*end of flashback*

Cammie woke up startled as she looked around and found the TV had been turned off, and no sign of Ben. Cammie sighs getting up from her seat as she sees on the coffee table, a note. Cammie picks up the note, and unfolds it to reveal Ben's handwriting.

_Mum had some jobs for me to do at home, sorry. I love you :)-B_

Cammie sighed as she headed to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fridge as she takes a bite. Cammie looks at her watch, and sees that its already 9:30. Zach's plane was set to leave in hour. Cammie sighs, she couldn't believe he was going. Cammie looks across the bench and finds a rose sitting in a vase. Cammie walks up to it and sees a note attached, she picks it up expecting to see Ben's handwriting but instead Zach's.

_For the Love of my life, Cammie. I'll miss you xoxo_

A tear falls down her cheek as she begins to sob taking a last bite of her apple she grabs her keys from the bench and heads for her car as she drives off, towards the airport, hoping just maybe she can change Zach's mind. She looks at her watch and sees the plane is set to leave in five minutes. She rushes out of the car and heads inside the airport, her eyes scanning for Zach's gorgeous green eyes. She finds them at the end of the hallway as she races through the crowd she hears the announcement "Boarding Roseville to New York Airport" Cammie sighs as she grabs Zach's arm and turns him around to face her. Zach looks at her, surprise filling his face as Cammie leans in and kisses Zach, he returns it as he puts his hands around Cammie's waist. Cammie pulls away minutes later gasping for breath. "Please stay?" Cammie asks as Zach smirks.

"Anything for you Cammie" Zach says smirking.

**So what did you think? Please review? Theres a chance I might write another sequel, or I could write a prequel about Westerville? Up to you guys, if I get enough support I definitely will.**


End file.
